seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talion D Vegapunk (GR)
Introduction Talion D Vegapunk also known as The Flying Pirate and King of the Sky is a pirate,and captain of the Brigade of the Red Wind. He is a Yonko who resides in the New World. He was once in the marines for a short time with his father. His ship Is the island ship V2 with he controls with is powers. He as the most destructive hiki in the world. And currently has a bounty of 980,000,000beli Appearance Talion is a tall muscular young man with a blue shirt. He has black rope bracelets on his wrists and wears a siver amulet around his neak. he has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Talion is a highly intelligent and laid back individual. He is very nice. Talion mostly always is seen helping those around him even the minors to him. Talion is usually seen laying around listening to Rock and Roll Music, even when something big happens, he really does not care. Talion is shown to get angry when one of his subordinates or family get injured. Due to years of harsh training as a child, Talion has become an impenetrable force to be reckoned with. Talion is highly dangerous because of his power and because of his exceptional tactician like skills, senses, and his Will to overpower anyone no matter how strong above all, mind. He has been shown to just intimidate foes and allies alike with just his mind alone not even moving a muscle. Talion's personality starts to change when he is with his crew. He is more silly and caring, and immature. Abilities and Powers Itenka is a master in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. He masters in White Demon Kempo, a style of combat that uses a mix of martial arts. Talion is known for superhuman strength and endurance,He combines all of this with his natural talent and devil fruit, to deliver devastating attacks. He is a master at hiki and even noted to being above Red Haird shanks. He can use full hiki. Talion is a powerful fighter due to intense training as a kid to his current age (25). Swordsmanship Talion's Swordsmanship is on par with the greatest swordsmen. He uses his blade when he does not want to waste any true energy, as well as to not show the opponent his true strength. However he does not fully rely on this style as he has other styles backing him up in case this one fails. However this style ultimately is one of his best. Shadowsteel, Destroyer of the World (Sword) Talion's blade is known as Shadowsteel, Destroyer of the End which is a one of the Dontou. What makes him a dangerous foe, is his power and speed, he is able to utilize these two things in conjunction with one another to create a devastating style. Shadowsteel, Destroyer of the End ''has consumed the ''Seishin Seishin no Mi: model HikariRyū ''or ''Spirt Spirt Fruit: Model Light Dragon Techniques The style is still being developed but it is a devasating style using fast attacks such as slashes, stabs, parries and so on but also uses devastating two handed strikes such as overhead chops and slashes. The style is also very acrobatic in defence and attack, using flips and spins to avoid strikes and exploit openings. The range of this style varies it can be used at close range using quick and light slashes to force the enemy back and slow their techniques or medium range darting around moving in and out of range slowly beating his opponant down or at long range in conjunction with Zero's Devil Fruit using it to make invisible slashes of air or controlling the blade without holding it in his hands. Hand to Hand Combat He also made up his own ultimate style of fighting called Wyvern's Wrath Wyvern Kick: Wyvern Punch: Wyvern's Roar: * Air Dragon's Roar ' * '''Air Dragon's Claw ' * '''Air Dragon's Iron Fist * Air Dragon's Wing Attack ' * '''Air Dragon's Sword Horn ' * 'Air Dragon's Wind Elbow ' * 'Air Dragon's Crushing Fang ' * 'Air Dragon's Grip Strike ' * '''Crimson Lotus: Air Dragon's Fist * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Wind Blade ''' Demon Fang Style Talion's signature martial arts style that bases itself around Krabi-krabong's unarmed martial arts style that delivers a seires of kicks, pressure point strikes, joint locks, holds and throws. Itenka has also adapted other styles within this sich as Muay Thai, and Karate within this creating his own style, this allows him to deliver hard strikes after redirecting his opponents and shifting their center of gravity. By doing this he gets them off balance and uses a range of attacks from pressure point strikes, to chops, to knee strikes. Due to his physical strength and devil fruit, this can be a very scary style. Itenka can easily deal kill a opponent with a punch due to this force. He has been shown to easily paralyze opponents with ease or break limbs without trying. This style combined with his strength is highly dangerous. Speed Talion can move at the speed of Soru just by jogging, showing he's exponentially faster than the average human. When running and attacking however, he is able to break the sound barrier. With the use of Soru, he has trained himself to be accustomed to High speeds, as well as high speed battles. Along with his devil fruit, he can move at higher speeds. Due to being accustomed to high speeds, Talion can easily see where he is going while using his devil fruit, as well as change direction quickly. He uses this quick blinding speed, to help him with his attacks. His Demon Fang Style revolves around his speed and power, because of this raw speed, he can attack and retract his fangs when need be. Battle Wit Talion has shown to never let up in battle. His battle wit comes out on top 100%. Even while fighting, he is fully analyzing the situation fully. Even when he sees no chance of victory, he fully changes his mindset to improvise to insure victory apon him and his comrades. Itenka is a super tactician, much like Tsuru he can fully plan out a situation before hand and Insure victory. This making his mindset his most versatile weapon. Though he himself is fast, what makes this speed more dangerous, is the speed of his mind, being able to calculate attacks when attacking at light speed, or even dodge an attack. Senses and ReflexesEdit Talion has unnatural senses, he has the nose of a dog, hearing of that a moth, and eyesight of a hawk. Allowing him to use these three things in situations where he can't use his fists, weapons, or fruit. He uses his senses to insure that he can dodge his opponents fully. Physical Strength Talion's physical strength is down right scary. He stopped a Giant in its tracks with his palm, and simply pushed it back with enough force to send it flying through a building. However he also had to strength to completely crush a elephant's head when hunting for food. This strength is combine with his Sword Weilding skills to cut down many foes as well as destroy many things with raw punches alone. Itenka prides himself in his over exceptional strength, being able to lift iridium with ease without drawing any strength from his devil fruit. He has also been shown able to take down a giant with a single punch to the face, sending it crashing down to the ground leaving a giant crater. Due to intense training. As a child and in the marines, he has gained great physical strength and is able to do many things the normal human isn't. Talion incorporates this power into his Sword and martial arts, allowing him to deliver hard strong blows. Much like his reflexes,Talion's strength makes his speed seem like its nothing. Endurance Talion has exceptional Endurance as noted by many. As a child, he took the most harsh training his father could dish out at Talion's request himself. Also at the marines, Talion took 942 sword slashes, 16 bullets, 2467 punches, and 1978 kicks to the body without flinching, and stood in one spot the whole time, and later retaliated defeating all his foes. He much like his father he is extremely durable , he can take many lethal attacks that would kill usually person, and take them like they are nothing, the latter of which, retaliating with no signs of mental injury or physical fatigue. Itenka has taken 14 shockwave's straight to the body. Even with his injuries, he simply got back up. Devil Fruit Fuwa Fuwa no Mi Goro Goro no mi '''Summary, Can maipulate the gravity of any objet the user touches no matter how big or small. And manipulate and become lightning Type, paramecia & Ligia http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Fuwa_Fuwa_no_Mi_(GR) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Island_Ship Haki Talion is highly proficient in all Three forms of Haki. Being an exceptional candidate from birth, and knowing it from a raw age. He is noted to have the strongest Haōshoku Haki ''in the world. ''Kenbunshoku Haki: '' Color of Observation'' Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Category:World of Gourd Roger